One system for accomplishing the confinement of an animal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,633 to Yarnall et al. A problem with prior art systems is that, if an animal escapes from confinement, and later tries to re-enter, it is subject to the determent effect again, thereby discouraging such return. On the other hand, if the deterrent system is shut off, when the animal first escapes, there is no automatic means for activating the system, after the animal returns to the confinement area.
The foregoing illustrates the limitations known to exist in present confinement systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.